Kira/Original Timeline
'|align=center}} Biographies *'Deception:' "I was the first of Kabal's recruits. I had stolen away to the mountains of Afghanistan, selling weapons to terrorists.. disguised as a man. When they discovered my gender, I had to fight my way out of the cave. I suppose Kabal assumed that any woman who could do business with cutthroat extremist organizations and live to talk about it must be worthy of the new Black Dragon clan. When I alone emerged from the cave, Kabal stood before me with an offer to join him. The complacency of the original Black Dragon allowed for their destruction. Kabal claims that a new Black Dragon clan will rise from the ashes.. more ruthless, more calculating than before. We will not exist as a mere band of pirates. We will cause the downfall of civilization itself and live in a world of blessed anarchy." *'Armageddon Bio Kard:' "Kira is the first member of the new Black Dragon. Kabal saw in her a calculated ruthlessness that the clan had previously been lacking. Kira will help the clan bring the world to its knees, but first, she must travel to Outworld to test her might against the foes of the Dragon King." Storyline ''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' Living in the mountains of Afghanistan, Kira disguised herself as a man, and sold weapons to terrorist organizations. During one such transaction in a cave, her gender was revealed, and she had no choice but to fight her way out. Emerging victorious, she encountered Kabal, who had been waiting outside to behold the victor. He had decided to reconstitute the Black Dragon, and observing how Kira conducted herself in executing her misdeeds in a cold and calculated fashion, he was reminded of the Red Dragon, the organization from which the Black Dragon split. Since the Black Dragon did not have this presence, Kabal offered to make Kira his first recruit. Accepting, Kira devoted herself to her new organization. ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' Taven found her and Kobra guarding a bridge in the Botan Jungle, near the Black Dragon stronghold. While Kobra stays behind to fight off Taven, Kira moves ahead to regroup with Kabal. Later on, Kira is seen at the Pyramid of Argus during the Battle of Armageddon, trying to make her way up the Pyramid, but she falls when Stryker throws Kabal at her and Noob Saibot. Kira died, along with the rest of the kombatants. Endings *'Deception (Non-Canonical): '"Once they had defeated the enemies of Havik, Kabal complimented Kobra and Kira on their ferocity in battle. Their true test, however, was to face each other, to decide which of them was worthy of the new Black Dragon clan. Neither refused the challenge. Kobra fought with ferocity, but his lack of discipline allowed Kira to control the battle, easily manipulating Kobra into exposing himself to her attacks. She defeated him and proved her worth to Kabal, who gave her the honor of finding two more recruits to put against each other in Mortal Kombat." *'Armageddon (Non-Canonical): '"Kira defeated Blaze and attained divine power, but in the battle, Kobra had been slain. Kira channeled her newfound energy into Kobra's body, slowly returning him to life. As Kobra regained consciousness, he reveled in the surge of godlike power and prevented Kira from severing their bond. Kobra devoured her life force and stole the prize, becoming immortal. He felt no shame in his betrayal. Kira was weak. She should have left him dead. That is the Black Dragon way." Category:Original Timeline Category:Character Subpages